The invention relates to a device for inductive transmission of electric energy to or from a mobile object which is at a standstill or in motion on a roadway or rail and includes a load and/or energy store.
In many areas of the industry and logistics, for example in production plants or mobile objects such as railways, floor conveyors, electric cars, crane facilities, gantries, or the like, but also in truck trailers, wagons, or cooling containers, there is a need for supply with electric energy which is normally made available with the assistance of sliding contacts and power chains or by means of battery and charging cable. Besides a lack of freedom of movement and shutdown times, this type of energy transmission is disadvantageous because of their tendency to fail and the need for complex maintenance. Furthermore, a method for inductive, contactless energy transmission through transformers with air gap is known for example from EP 1337001 B1 or DE 4236340 C2, to address the afore-mentioned drawbacks and to allow transmission of powers up to the megawatts range free of maintenance. Apart from the upwardly limited efficiency, the utilization of the inductive energy transmission requires considerable constructive efforts as a result of the small air gap which needs to be kept constant and the high standards in terms of condition and cleanliness of the subsurface.
The individual transportation is directed to the development of electric cars which are supplied with electric energy by means of accumulators. The energy transmission for charging the accumulators takes place conventionally when the vehicle is at a standstill, using known plug-type solutions at fixed charging stations which are disadvantageous for the user because of the lengthy charging time and the accompanying waiting time. Also any replacement of discharged accumulators is very time-consuming. Moreover, costs for the accumulators and their weight are high.